1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a radio receiver having a squelch circuit, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved circuit for a channel skip memory system for a radio receiver wherein any predetermined frequencies also known as channels having a plurality of channels can be skipped, inhibited, bypassed, looked around, etc., by inhibiting any predetermined channels of a plurality of channels in a first manual or automatic scanning cycle which are subsequently skipped in second and subsequent scanning cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of scanning radio receivers, it has been a general practice to employ a plurality of switches for an equal plurality of channels to lock out, disable, etc., any channels of predetermined frequencies such as a police frequency, fire frequency, sheriff frequency, highway patrol frequency, etc.
The most common type of lockout, disable, etc., switches employed are slide or pushbutton switches which are slid, or pushed in or out to an on position to lockout, disable, etc., any predetermined channels. A separate slide or pushbutton switch is employed for each separate channel to lockout each channel. These types of switches or any type of a plurality of switches in general are time consuming to utilize in addition to presenting certain maintenance problems to keep the switches in an operational condition.
A typical scanning radio receiver using a plurality of lockout switches, one switch per channel, is described in a patent issued to Boone et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,808, issued on May 13, 1975.
This invention eliminates the use of a separate switch for each of the plurality of channels by providing a single channel skipping, inhibiting bypass, look around, channel choice, etc., switch for all of the channels used in conjunction with a memory for each channel which stores status information as to whether the channel is electronically turned "on" or "off".